Joy Doc McStuffins
Joy Doc McStuffins is a Doc McStuffins/We Happy Few spoof skit made by Robot Chicken. Plot Doc and her friends visit Wellington Wells where everyone live in happiness and forget bad things. They notice a tall black-haired man wears a proper suit named Arthur Hastings who is on Joy. Doc shocked when Arthur goes crazy, so she deiced grabs a bucket of water and splashes on him. Allusions *Doc McStuffins *We Happy Few Theme * Television * Drugs * Mashups * Violence * Blood * Injuries * Sexuality * Alcohol * Doctors * Death * Bleeped * Chainsaws * Food & Drink Transcript (Doc and her friends visit Wellington Wells where everyone taking their Joy to forget bad things.) * Doc: Oh my god. People taking their pill to forget the bad things. * Stuffy: Should I be worried or maybe remember it? * Chilly: '''Hey, look! * '''Doc: What's it, Chilly? (Doc sees a crazy man while he's on Joy.) * Doc: WHAT THE FUCK! Is that Arthur Hastings? Hey Arthur! THAT'S IT! I will teach him a lesson! (grabs a bucket of water and splashes on him) (Arthur finally off his Joy and completely wet. He looks at Doc nervously.) * Arthur: Who the hell are you? * Doc: '''I'm Doc McStuffins and these are my friends. Stuffy, Chilly, Hallie, Squeakers, and Lambie. * '''Arthur: They're fucking toys- (a voice in his thought, young) Percy, I got a special gift for you. It's a toy sheep. I called her Lily because she's your best friend now. She loves to play with you. * Young Percy: (voice over) Oh, thank you so much for gave me a special gift, Arthur. You are the best brother ever. * Young Arthur: (voice over) You're welcome, Percy. * Arthur: '''My brother, Percy. I missed him so much. Oh my god, I'm so sorry Percy! What have I done to you! (cries) * '''Doc: (quietly) There, there Arthur. I'm so sorry about losing your brother. * Arthur: '''(quietly) That's okay, Doc. * '''Doc: (quietly) I hope you will find your brother. I should take you somewhere. (Doc grabs his hand and begin to walk away.) * Doc: I hope these goddamn citizens are not stared at us. * Arthur: So I. We should get out of this damn town before- (Then the wellies notice Arthur and Doc walk.) * Arthur: Oh shit! They see us because we off our pills! * Doc: Yeah! We should hide in the rubbish can! (talks to the citizens and points somewhere) Hey everyone, look! A downer! (The wellies turn around somewhere.) * Wellie #1: Where? (Doc and Arthur begin to run as the wellies turn around quickly and begin to chase them.) * Wellie #2: Get them! We want take your pill now! * Doc: Fuck you, everyone! (Doc and Arthur going to the rubbish can and hide.) * Wellie #3: 'Where are they? Fuck this! Let's get out. (The wellies walk away as Doc and Arthur peek from the lid of a rubbish lid.) * '''Doc: '(quietly) I think they're gone. (got out of the rubbish) Come on, guys. * '''Stuffy: How we supposed to get out of this goddamn town now? * Chilly: Instead of getting out the town. We should to- * Hallie: I know! We will dress as wellies so nobody that we are the downers. * Arthur: Good idea. Let's go. (They begin to walk through the street until Doc sees a house.) * Doc: There is the house. We are going to sneak into a house and steal the stuffs without anybody noticing. * Stuffy: Are you sure thinks it's a good idea? * Chilly: '''Yep. (Doc uses the lockpick to unlock the door. The doorhole clicked, Doc open the door.) * '''Doc: Bingo. Come on, guys. Let's sneak into a house. * Arthur: Cast *Tara Strong as Doc McStuffins, Gwen Boyle *Seth Green as Arthur Hastings, Uncle Jack, various Bobbies, various Wellies, various Wastrels, Roger Bacon, various Joy Doctors, Reg Cutty, Lionel Castershire, Davy Hackney, Harry Haworth *Linda Cardellini as Sally Boyle, Lambie McStuffins *Stephen Stanton as Ollie Starkey *Mae Whitman as Victoria Byng, Vivienne *Jim Meskimen as General Robert Byng, Thomas Humphreys, *Dan Milano as Percival Hastings, Danny Defoe, Harry Cavendish, White Bobby, various Red Bobbies *Casey Kasem as David Livingstone, Vincent Drabble * Toks Olagundoye as Hallie McStuffins, various Wellettes, various Wastrellettes * Mila Kunis as Margaret Worthing, Dr. Helen Faraday, various Wellettes, various Wastrellettes, Morgause * Ke$ha as Gemma Olsen, Margaret Oliphant, Beryl Markham, various Wellettes, various Wastrellettes * Keith Ferguson as James Maxwell, Dr. Anton Verloc, various Bobbies, Nick Lightbearer, Stuffy Philbert, Chilly McStuffins, various Victory Memorial Soldiers, various Wellies, various Wastrels, various Bobbies * Fred Armisen as various Wellies, various Headboys, Edmund Macmillan, various Plough Boys, Constable Peters, Mr. Marcus McStuffins, Mr. Hastings, Spud Murphy, various Bobbies, various Joy Doctors, Theodore Miner, George Clarence * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Dr. Myiesha McStuffins, Gillian Belpit, Joan Pye, Mrs. Boyle, Maeve O'Niall Hastings, various Criers, Nimue, Mary Baillie * Rory Thost as Young Arthur Hastings, Shitty Day Kid, Donny McStuffins Goofs / Nitpicks * During the chase, Speakers is missing. * Doc sneaks into a house Trivia * Rory Thost reprises his role as Charlie Brown from The Time of the Great Pumpkin. * This segment made fun of England and accents. * This is the first episode that made by Seth Green Category:Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Adult Swim